He's my Guardian Angel
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Fang can't leave Max, even after death. Horrible summary but please read! :
1. Goodbye, Maximum

**Hi guys, this is my third MR fanfic, I got most of my inspiration from the song Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't know why but that song makes me cry... WELL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Max Ride, I would like to very much though:P**

**~Max's POV~**

It's just me and Fang flying right now. The flock is asleep in a big fancy shmancy hotel. I'm glad everyones resting. We all need it. Saving the world is a tiring job... I can't complain though, no school... oh yeahhh.

Anyways it's just me and Fang, flying in the cold night air. the city lights far below. His hand tight around mine, okay... I admit... This wasn't the most comfortable position for flying but nothing could ever pull me away from Fang. Nothing... Especially since we couldn't as much as breathe on each other when the flock was around... Blame it on the innocent minds of little children. Anyways... Flying... There's no words to describe the feeling of being hundreds of feet up in the air, with the person you love with you life smiling and flying close beside you, the cool night breeze brushing against your face and under your wings... It sounds corny.. But there's something special about that. Very special.

"Max? Do you see that?" Fang asked and all of a sudden, he pulled me into the safety of his arms, shielding me from whatever it was that he was worried about. Then I saw. Over his shoulder, a flock... (Can I say flock?) of Mgeeks and Flyboys with... what were those? Machetes?

As they got closer, I saw claws... Large, sharp, pointy metal claws piercing out of their knuckles... A bit like Wolverine from X-men... _WHAT? I like seeing mutants... makes me feel _normal... Kinda..

"Fang, move!" I shouted, shoving him away. I could fight my own battles and he was going to get seriously hurt if he kept watching out for me, I saw his face for a second... Did he look.. hurt?

"Sorry," I mouthed, he smiled and nodded and they approached. Sheathing and unsheathing their claws like an angry cat, waiting to attack. I looked over at Fang who was already busy fighting off a large, RATHER UGLY, eraser. Punching him hard on either sides of his face... Mmmm, he looked sexy. _Focus Maximum._ Thanks voice, MAKE me turn away from his-

"MAX! WATCH OUT!" I heard Fang yell and I turned just in time to see four sharp knife-looking claws about to stab into my chest, I braced myself, flapping franticly and trying to get away when Fang swooped in front of me. I heard a loud squelching noise and flinched. Not Fang. Not Fang. Not Fang. PLEASE! Not Fang!

"FANG!" I screamed as he turned around and I saw a dark dark patch of blood slowly pooling and spreading on his chest on his black shirt. His eyes fluttered and he started to lose consciousness, flapping clumsily, like a beginner. I helped him, holding tight onto him as we struggled to get to safety. The Erasers chuckled and flew away... Thank god.

"Max..." Fang rasped, reaching up to stroke my face as I set him down onto a grassy hilltop.

"Fang, you've got to keep breathing. Don't close your eyes okay? Just don't think about the pain. We can make it through this! Just-"

"Max... I love you... Don't worry..." Fang said huskily, I saw his chest rise and fall unevenly, struggling for breath and I vaguely felt the stinging of my cut cheeks as the tears ran freely down them.

"Fang. You HAVE TO STAY alive. Stay with me!" I screamed, burying my face in his neck. I didn't know what to do. There was so much blood. So much.

"There's nothing you can do, love. You've done everything right... I love you. I love you so much." He smiled, kissing my cheek. I pulled his shirt up, ripping strips off my shirt and pressing them to the wound.

"You're. Staying. With. Me." I said, saying each word firmly even though my entire body was shaking wildly.

"Max... Do you think they'll let me into heaven? I know we don't believe in them... but do you think so?" He asked gently, tracing the tear marks on my cheeks and I pressed my face into his hand.

"Don't talk like that! Please! You have to stay with me Fang! I love you. I love you. PLEASE!" I said, he looked so peaceful. That's how I knew... I knew.

"I can see the light Max... It sounds stupid.. but I can see it." He smiled wider, holding onto my hand tightly, with all his remaining strength. "Maximum Ride, I have to go now, I think... Just know, I'll always love you. I want you to move on... When you see someone you even REMOTELY have feelings for... Jump at it. Don't think about me. I want you to be happy. More than anything, I want you to smile when I'm gone. Laugh! Be happy with someone. I'm not gonna lie, It'll kill me inside, but seeing you smile... From wherever I'll be... That'll be enough. I love you Maximum Ride. Check my bedroom drawer."

I flinched at his words, kissing his lips gently. He put his hand over my heart. I was shaking uncontrollably now, sobbing madly.

"Why are you leaving me?" I frowned, kissing his lips again, once. Twice. Three times.

"Silly girl, I'm always going to be with you. Don't think for a second that I'll ever leave you. I don't regret this Maximum. I'd die for you any day. I'll be watching over you. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. You're my only love..." He trailed off as his eyes fluttered more, he rasped and sucked in his last breath and I leaned to kiss him for the last time before I buried my face into his bloody chest and cried my heart out. Not caring about anything but the pain. The heartache. Nothing but the pain.

That was the night he passed away. His hand over my heart.


	2. Her Guardian

**Aww come on guys! No reviews?:(**

**Oh and just FYI Fang and Max and Iggy are 17 now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, *Majorsadface***

**~Max's POV~**

I am Maximum Ride, I used to think I was the strongest girl alive, that I could handle anything. Now I'm worthless. I'm nothing. I'm nothing without Fang.

Fang's body still lay beside me, I held his hand to my face. He was so cold and the thought of him made me cry again. I never knew it was possible to cry a river.

My eyes were puffy and red, a mess. I was a mess but I didn't care. Nothing mattered but Fang. How could he leave me like this?

_Max? Where are you? What's wrong?_ Angel thought in my mind. They were looking for me, they were close. How was I going to tell them? I imagined Angel reading my thoughts and breaking down mid-flight like I did. Fang...

I heard the flock approach and take in Fang's limp, pale body next to me and Nudge and Angel broke down immediately. Fell to the floor as soon as they touched the ground. Gazzy ran over and buried his face in Fang's shoulder and Iggy hugged me, crying onto my shoulder.

The flock was in pieces, all of us broken. Angel and Nudge were on the floor next to Fang, crying into his body, Gazzy had his arms tight around his cold neck and Iggy found support from my shoulder. I sat still, shaking and trembling with no more tears to cry.

After what seemed like a lifetime, everyone's tears ran out too. And we all sat huddled together, trying to seek comfort from each other. I was the leader, I can't let us break like this. Fang wouldn't want us like this... Right Fang? So I sucked in a breath and wiped my eyes, patting Iggy on the shoulder and standing up.

"Hey guys... We have to go back, we have to... we have to move him... We have to make a proper burial for him.. we have to..." I stammered in between sobs, Fang's blood was still everywhere and seeing the crimson streaks on the dirt and grass made me feel like dropping to the floor and never moving again... But I couldn't let that happen, as much as I hated it, the flock needed me. They NEEDED me. I watched as Iggy swiped at his eyes and nodded, going to stand beside me and slowly, one by one, the flock stood up. Everyone was shaking...

"Iggy... Help..." I said quietly, struggling to lift Fang up. He came over and held him in his arms and I supported half of his weight. The kids came up and helped and together, we got Fang up into the air. I watched as Fang's hair brushed over his eyes and tried to ignore the ripping in my heart. Together, we brought him out into an open field next to the house Jeb and all of us used to live in. He would like it here... Together, we dug a hole in the ground... Together, we wrapped Fang in a blanket... Together, we buried him, peacefully. I watched as everyone said their last words to him and I shuddered when it was my turn...

"Fang, I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm dead now. I'm dead inside. This is the worst pain Fang. I love you so much and you LEFT me. Here. All alone. I don't know how you can think I'll ever move on. We're breaking, Fang. I thought I would be able to leave the flock in Iggy's hands and join you. But he's worse than I am. I miss you so much. I always thought we'd grow old together... Maybe not as a couple, you're too good for me, but as best friends, because you were always there for me. And then I fell in love with you and for those years, everything was so right. It's always only going to be you Fang. I can't believe you left me alone. I can't believe... I love you, Fang." My voice quivered throughout it all, my head was spinning and I looked around to see the flock with puffy eyes, gazing at me, not knowing what to do.

"Come on guys, let's go inside." I sighed, walking inside our house and cringing at the memories of Fang. I couldn't take it, I ran into his room and buried my face in his pillow, breathing in his scent and sobbing once more into it. _WHY! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME FANG! WHAT DID I DO WRONG! _I screamed in my head and then I cried myself, somewhat, to sleep.

**~Fang's POV~**

I felt so out of place, everything was pure and white and here I was... All in black. I missed her, I missed my Maximum, more than anything, more than words can describe. I was at the gates of heaven, peering in when a little boy tugged at my pants. He smiled up at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Ari..." I said softly, hugging him, he giggled and tugged my pants again.

"No done wif Maxie!" He said, pointing down at what looked to be a hole in the whiteness, and down below I could see the city lights, just how I left them.

"What, Ari?" I didn't know what he meant, what did he mean?

"Maxie no ready to let you goooz!" He said, pointing at the hole again, "You haz to pwotect herrr!" He said and then spread his milky white wings and flapped a little, before I could turn around, he had flew behind me and spread my wings out.

"You angel noww. Gwuardian." He giggled and I brought my wings so I could see them, the black feathers were slightly translucent and... glittery? Oh, If Max was here, she would get a kick out of this... Max...

"Go nowwz, pwotect her, you spwecial, you get chance!" He grinned, and tucked his wings in, moving to hug my legs. "I sowwey I make you mad... Tell Maxie I miss her and I said hewo." He pushed me towards the hole and I finally understood. I was getting a chance... to protect Max... To see her.

I nodded and ruffled his hair one last time before I stepped into the hole and fell.

**~Max POV~**

I didn't care about anything but the pain and I lay with my eyes closed, semi-asleep. There was no point in getting up. I could tell the flock was fine. I lay in sorrow. Drowning in it. Then I heard a voice. His voice. Singing.

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face,  
I can't replace,  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
****How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul,  
And I know,  
I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**

It wasn't perfect, It wasn't horrible. It was just right. It was Fang. The voice of an angel never had to be flawless. I looked around frantically, desperate for a sign of him. Anything. And then I was greeted by his dark eyes, lying next to me on the bed.

**It's okay, It's okay, It's okay...**

This couldn't be happening, there was no way he could be here. I flipped over and brought my mouth to his immediately. Smiling wider than ever when I felt his soft lips against mine and without warning, he pulled away.

"Max..." He smiled, running his fingers through my hair, "I don't have long, love. But I'll be back." He sighed, kissing my cheek over and over.

"Fang please don't leave me again. I won't be able to survive." I said, crying into his chest and aware for the first time that I could see through him, I cried harder.

"Maximum, you know I'll never leave you. I'll come back, I don't know when... but I'll be back, maybe even tomorrow! You have to stay strong for me okay, baby?"

I trembled against him.. How did I become this weak? He hugged me tight to him and kissed my hair, he picked me up and set me down on the bed and slipped away, turning to stand by my window and stretched his beautiful wings which were even more pretty now with the angelic shine.

"I love you Maximum Ride, I'll always be with you. Bedroom drawer." He smiled and disappeared into the night. I rushed over to his drawer and yanked it open to find a piece of paper.

_Oh god, I can't believe I'm writing a script for this..._

_Maximum Ride, I've grown up with you, I've watched you grow up.. I've watched you help the kids grow up.  
I could never ask for a better friend. Never. And the day you said you loved me. That was it. I knew I could never be happier. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Remember that... I'll always look after you. Max, you're the only girl I'll ever love. You're the strongest, most beautiful, most amazing and smartest girl out there. Having wings is just a perk. I want to spend every day of my life with you, please tell me you feel the same way... I want to wake up and find you, the most beautiful thing... being (INSERT WORD FOR MAX HERE)... in the world lying next to me. I know we're young... But I'm sure about the way I feel about you... I'm sorry I don't say this much, I love you. _

_I guess what I'm saying, Max, is... Will you marry me?_

I read the words over and over again. Horrified. What had I done to deserve such pain? And then I noticed the little black velvet box, delicately picking it up and flipping it open. I saw a ring, the most beautiful ring in the world.

That's when I truly broke down.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I hope you liked it! **


	3. The Ring

**Hey guys SUPER SORRY for the late late late update, I know, no excuses but school has been really intense and ugh so so stressed but here's the chapter. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I thought I should really get something out there, it's been such a long time. Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you like it!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (sadly) (and this disclaimer is incredibly boring)**

**~Max's POV~  
**

I lay in bed with my eyes closed, searching. Searching. Searching. Searching for body heat, but there was none. There was no Fang sized body stretched out next to me. I opened one eye slowly, afraid of what I might find... and I was right. Fang was gone.

And then it hit me.

It had all been a dream, Fang was gone forever, there wasn't anything I could do to change it, there was nothing I could do to make it all go away. I felt one hot, salty tear roll down my cheek and I sighed, partly because Fang wasn't here to hold me close or to just be a best friend and make it all better, I missed him, and partly because the great, fearless, brave Max was locking herself in her room, crying, day and night. Amazing. I reached over to turn the light on. _What time was it?_ And right there, on the night table, was a little black velvet box.

I grabbed it quickly, turning it around in my hands, opening and closing the lid, just to make sure it was real. It was real. I held it close to me and smiled. Fang was with me, he wasn't gone forever... But then came the wave of pain, like a hurricane striking on an otherwise normal week. I was never going to marry Fang, we were never going to grow old together, live together, have a family. We weren't going to do the things we planned, be there for each other no matter what. And it hurt. It really hurt.

But as I slipped the ring on my finger, a warm, tingly feeling deep inside me sparked and the bad thoughts went away. I felt an arm around my waist and I looked to my side, Fang was smiling down at me, his glittery translucent wings tucked neatly behind him.

"Hello, love. Like the ring?" He smiled. As if nothing had happened and we were back to our normal selves. Two teenage kids in love.

"It's beautiful." I said, turning to bury my face in his translucent shoulder.  
Fang frowned for a moment, as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Do you really think so?" He finally said, smirking. "I knew you hated rings and anything that looks like a girl might wear it, so I got you something simple."  
And he ignored what I said completely.

"Yes, I really think so Fang, I love it." I smiled, turning the ring around and around on my finger and looked up at Fang, who had a strange expression on his face. Tortured but happy.

"You know I miss you so much, right Max?" He sighed, brushing my hair back. I could feel him, but my hair stayed in place. Still.

"I miss you more," He shook his head and turned to stand in front of him, smiling.

"Max, I'm not asking you to give your life to me, anything but that, I don't want you to keep holding onto me... But I have to do this right,"

My eyes widened as he slid down on one knee,

"Max, I'm completely in love with you, and nothing will ever come in our way because true love is being happy when the person you love is happy and I know I'll be happy no matter what if you are, so um, will you marry me, Maximum Ride?"

And he started to disappear slowly into the cold night air, seconds before I could give him my answer.

**See why I wasn't happy with it... :( Anyways hope you guys liked itt, rate and review? :)**


End file.
